Harry Potter and the Lost Memories
by Moony the Mature One
Summary: Magic always reacted strangely around Harry Potter, ever since the fateful Halloween night when Voldemort tried to kill him and his twin who was later declared Boy-Who-Lived. His parents thought sending him to a Muggle household would fix his magic. Little did they know a trip with the Dursley family to Japan would change their son's life forever. (Multi-fandom crossovers,WBWL)
1. Prologue- Red, Black, and White

**A/N: Hello, this is Moony the Mature One.**

**Feel free to throw virtual tomatoes at me.**

**I haven't been posting anything lately. I've finished writing the next two chapters of Aster, Assassin of Chaos... but I don't have the motivation to type them into my IPad or my computer. I've been reading a lot of fanfictions though. A lot. A bit too much. In fact, I should be typing an essay right now for English. **

**Sometimes, I wish I can go back to elementary school when I was 1) still hooked with PJO, so I actually had inspirations to write for my other fanfic, 2) not addicted to anime and manga, which are the main reasons why I didn't write anything for the past 2 years basically, and 3) I did not have a few dozen stuff to do (homework, anime, essays, presentations, manga, math, science, homework, volunteering forms, band, driving, homework. **

**So yeah, basically, lost inspiration, too much homework, anime, oh, not to forget, procrastination.**

**Thus, instead of updating the existing fanfic, I decided to start a new one with fandoms that I'm still hooked on!**

***stands still and gets hit by hundreds of tomatoes***

**Sorry! My reasons for not updating fanfics is not tear-jerking, my cat did not die (I don't own a cat), I did not get into a car accident, I did not go on a long term vacation!**

**(Though I went on a 3 day-long fieldtrip. And my computer did crash a year ago, when I typed in about 3 paragrahs of the next chapter of AAoC)**

**Anyways, this new fanfiction has been in my head for a long time (2 years). It's a massive cross-over with many anime fandoms. The plot changed a lot in my head as I got new interests and lost old ones. It started with Harry Potter being raised by Baccano characters, then Baccano characters were replaced by KHR people, then it became time travel, then Black Butler came in, but I later decided it was too complicated and then the Naruto obsession started and yeah... lots of changes. ****Though Harry Potter is still the main character, I've added and discarded so many fandoms it's kind of confusing right now.**

**I updated two chapters but that's because the prologue was way too short and I tried making the next chapter longer than my usual chapters (I failed terribly). I have no idea when I'm updating next because school is starting next week :P.**

**Do not expect too much from me, again, feel free to throw tomatoes.**

**Wow my author's note is super long.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms later featured in this fanfic. This includes Harry Potter. I am not sure what other fandoms I'll have in here. Gintama maybe? Detective Conan? KHR? Naruto? Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is a must too. Who knows haha. I don't even know Japanese :(**

**Written: Feb 27 2015**

**Word Count: 76 (yep, short)**

* * *

Prologue-White

He was falling, down, down, down.

A flash of a young face, weary eyes, a shocked expression.

Red.

Black.

Red. A metallic taste was filling his mouth.

Then, white. Just white, white white.

There was an elegant lady before him. A witch. Her mouth moved to form words he could not catch.

He felt regret.

Hope.

"This is the price for my wish." A voice, a young boy's voice, _his_ voice…!

The world went black.

* * *

**And...cut! I suck at writing long chapters. I have no idea how people can write more than 5000 words in one chapter. I wonder if anyone could guess which fandom this is from such a short prologue. I put this under Harry Potter because there's too many cross-overs. I might put it under Harry PotterxAnimeCrossovers someday though.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1: A flash of green

**A/N: This is chapter 1. Next update might be in a month. A year. 5 years. Never. Who knows really. I decided to have no dialogues in this chapter, but seriously, when I wrote random parts of this story, they were _filled _with dialogues. My English teacher would cringe. So to compensate on my surplus of dialogues, I've decided no dialogues in this chapter. At all. **

**This chapter tells us a bit about Harry's early home life with the Potters. I did not start with Voldemort's attack nor will I describe it in details because people who've read Harry Potter should know it already. I am not hinting on WBWL nor am I saying that Harry was not the one who got attacked. I have plans for what happened, but the explanation of what REALLY happened will not come up until maybe 20 chapters if I get there. Or 30. Until after 4th year at least.**

**Pairings in this fic might be SLASH but Harry is too young to be paired off right now. He will also most likely be paired with someone of another fandom. I should also say that I like Shounen ai. Yaoi...meh, depends. But Shounen ai fluff? Sure. So, yeah, there will be Het and Slash pairings in this fic, though romance will not be here for a while.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I hope J. writes a sequel for it though.**

**Word Count: 950 (yay longer this time)**

**PS: Characters will act OoC. Sorry for that. I will try to keep some characters in character, but Harry, at least, is going to be...different.**

* * *

Chapter 1- A flash of green

For as long as he could remember, Harry Potter had always loved cold colours. His room was painted blue and green, in contrast of the suffocating warmth of red and gold in his twin's room. He also insisted on wearing cold colours everyday. James Potter had been shocked when he saw his son wear the Slytherin colors. To appease his father, Harry Potter grudgingly wore red twice per week.

While his favorite colour was blue, green stayed the most vividly in his mind. He supposed it had something to do with his brother, Fergus Potter, surviving the Killing Curse as a toddler. He was in the cradle adjacent to his twin's when Voldemort attacked them, so Harry thought he must have seen the spell up close. The colour green was also the colour of his eyes, ones often compared to his mother's. His eyes were a few shades more vivid, closer to the Killing Curse's color than the jade green his mother had. His twin inherited the bright hazel eyes of his father. They say eyes were windows to your soul. Harry often wondered how his soul looked like.

It was the twins' birthday and their father took the younger twin to play Quidditch. Harry stayed indoor due to his fear of height. He contented to explored more sections of the library instead. The Potters owned a large library with vast resources of information. The archives were rumored to contain ancient scrolls and spells lost to the rest of the world. The only other place to find such secret spells was the lost library of Alexandria. Harry, being a seeker of knowledge, had already perused more than half of the rare information available in the room during the 6 years he spent in Potter's Manor.

After the attack at Godric's Hallow, it was deemed safer to go back to the Manor. It had layers of wards impenetrable by the majority of the Wizarding community. Sometimes, as a baby, he could feel the whispers of archaic spells ghosting over his skin as he left the house. However, by the time of his first accidental magic, his connection with the spells was cut off completely. Harry spent some time researching on the matter, but he could not find anything. His distracted child mind soon moved to another subject.

Fergus Potter had been the first to show accidental magic at the age of 1 1/2. The Potters were ecstatic when they found him with the house cat he summoned from across the room. They praised him and decided that Dumbledore was correct, Fergus Potter was the Chosen One. A few months later, Harry Potter finally managed to turn his hair blond and summon a book a few shelves down in the library. James Potter was terrified for a moment that his son became a Malfoy, but he soon got over it. The Potters praised the older son as well, glad to have two magically talented children.

The young parents soon told the twins about Hogwarts and their adventures at school. They told them that at age 11, they will receive a Hogwarts letter. When they got to the school, they will be sorted into houses. The Potters encouraged the twins to get into Gryffindor. Fergus happily accepted their reasoning and became determined to be as brave and reckless as possible. Harry, on the other hand, thought that although both his parents were in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw suited him better and continued reading the heavy tomes in the library. Plus, he decided he will not live seven years in a dorm filled with colours that suffocates him.

Their parents' friends soon heard of their house choices. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, ruffled his hair and declared that he must take after Lily with that smart brain of his. Remus Lupin encouraged them both to follow the path they decided for themselves. On their birthday, the two presented the twins with a scarf for each of them, Ravenclaw colours for Harry, and Gryffindor colours for Fergus. Both boys were joyous and immediately hung the scarves with their jackets. They wore it the following winter, to the joy of the family.

This time, the twins were celebrating their 6th birthday. It was the first birthday where many of the Potters' friends and fans came over. After attempting to coax Harry out of the library, the Potters sighed as their efforts were in vain. Instead, they went back down to the living room where the birthday celebration was being held. Many young children surrounded Fergus with stars in their eyes, wanting to meet the famous Defeater of Voldemort. The parents cheerfully conversed among each other while watching the children play with caring eyes. Harry preferred written correspondence over spoken communication and kept himself locked in the library. Soon, it was time to cut the cake.

Dumbledore walked to the center of the room, and delivered a speech about the glory of the Boy-Who-Lived as well as how privileged they feel to be in the presence of the celebrity. Fergus blew the candles of his cake and the people resumed their celebration, dismissing the lack of presence of the older twin as him being down with a cold. After everyone left, Lily Potter realized his other son had not eaten yet and sent the house-elves to bring some cake and food up to the library while James took Fergus out to fly on his new toy broom. Harry contently ate his cake and continued reading the tale of the Three Brothers.

It was after that peaceful day that Harry's life changed completely.

* * *

**...ominous. Sort of. Anyways, anime #1 should be appearing in the next chapter! There will not be Dragon Ball in this fanfic. I have not watched it and it is one of the animes I am 99.9 percent sure I will never watch in this life.**

**The Potters are not going to be bashed, I think. Dumbledore will not be evil, but he will not be a good guy. The Potters will be on Dumbledore's side. No, Harry will not join Dumbledore. Nor will he join Voldemort. **

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2: Blue magic

**It's been a while! School has been very busy and will continue to be so! So yeah, here's the next chapter of this story! This is slowly seeping into crossover category so by next chapter this story is going to be put under Harry PotterxMultipleCrossover category.**

**word count: 1,154**

* * *

Chapter 2: Blue

As the day ended, the children went to bed, feeling pleased of their gifts they received during the day. While Fergus went straight to bed, Harry's chest throbbed, as if warning him from sleeping. He lied down, but tried to keep himself awake for his instinct has never failed him. In another world, Lily and James Potter were too busy that night to go check on the twins. However, this time, Harry's parents came early to say goodnight to their children. Seeing that one of the twins was not going to sleep, they chided him gently and urged him to at least rest for a few hours. Harry did what he was told. That decision changed his life.

When Harry closed his eyes and fell into the arms of Morpheus, the clock struck twelve and the magic surrounding him spiked up. As the adults left the room, pale blue wisps enveloped the child and triggered something within him. The grip on his plush toy slackened. Harry's breathing evened out and his spirit left his body.

The small sphere floated lightly out of his chest and started to spin slowly at first, picking more speed as it spun. The wisps of magic quickly joined the sphere and formed a small whirlwind of blue. It circled the body once before disappearing in a spark, leaving an unresponsive hull behind.

There was something strange with the house. The portraits felt it, the walls felt it, the trees outside felt it. The occupants of the house could feel it, deep in their subconscious. It was not particularly bad, nor was it good. The strangeness was simply there, everyone feeling its existence, none commenting on it. The unknown presence was particularly strong that day. The particularly powerful people could feel it within a hundred meters from the house. One such person was Albus Dumbledore.

As soon as he passed through the front gates of the manor, he could feel the strange presence inside it. It left him cautious and weary of this sensation that he could not pinpoint. It was only the lack of hostility from it that stopped him from investigating the source of it right away. As such, he simply mentioned that it would be best to hire a cursebreaker to make sure none of the ancient artifacts were projecting the feeling and were actually harmful to the manor's inhabitants. The elder Potters agreed wholeheartedly as many ancient Families such as the Potters and the Blacks possessed mysterious artifacts that were in fact dark objects.

The twins had gone to bed already and the headmaster felt free to discuss matters unsuited to the young, innocent ears. Most of the other guests had left, leaving only the former Order of the Phoenix members. After putting up a privacy charm, the Order began discussing about the status of former Death Eaters. The discussion led to late into the night and the moon was already high in the inky night sky, the numerous stars shimmering invisible to human eye.

Suddenly, a burst of magic alerted the Headmaster's senses. The magic seemed to come from upstairs. His frown did not go unnoticed by the other people in the room.

"There is something I need to make sure of," he addressed Lily and James Potter. "Would it be alright if I go see the twins?"

The Potters hesitated for a second, but assured that it would be fine as long as he does not wake up the children. Dumbledore smiled, but left the room as quickly as he can. The room was filled of chatter and whispered conversations. Minutes later, the old man came back, his visage grave. After an urgent look, the Potters followed him up to the elder twin's bedroom door which was wide open. They immediately felt that Harry's presence was missing from the room despite his body still lying peacefully in bed. In fact, the stillness of the room was alarming as the older twin was usually not such a heavy sleeper. The three adults slowly walked up to the bed.

Lily checked over him.

"Nothing is wrong physically, no wounds on him and he's still breathing. His magic reserve though, seemed to be deeply dried out." She said, looking slightly worried.

"Has this happened before?" Dumbledore inquired.

"He was always a quiet sleeper as a child but he would usually be fine in the morning."

Coming closer, he pulled out his wand and did a simple diagnostic charm on the child. The magic seemed to trigger something within Harry as a large gust of wind blew in from the open window and sparks of blue enveloped Harry's body. Harry mumbled something incomprehensible and his hand reached out for something invisible to the adults. His eyes were squeezed shut but traces of tears could be seen under the sheen of moonlight. The pale blue sparks turned into layers of white wind and surrounded the boy. It whirled around and around in steadily accelerating circles until it disappeared and a vaguely uneasy calm settled in the room. A lingering feeling of unknown wrongness kept brushing Dumbledore's magic. With a grim look on his face, he resolutely decided to send the twin away from the Chosen One as soon as possible.

In the next few weeks, a tense atmosphere had settled upon the household. Dumbledore came more often to the manor to discuss something with Harry's parents. The adults didn't talk as loudly as they usually did, Fergus went out more often, and Harry often had a look of concentration on his face. The older twin was found almost cooped up inside the library, running his finger along the pages of the books, and had a newfound interest in the books about runes. Something in his body was feeling more and more different from the rest of himself and he needed to figure out why before his parents noticed the change.

One day, the Potters pulled Harry away from the library and led him to their room. In soft reassuring voices, they told him that the young boy's magic was being affected by the increasing magical signatures inside the manor and that Dumbledore suggested that he spent some time in the Muggle World to recover his magical reserve. Harry was understandably upset, but his parents managed to convince him that it was like an extended vacation. After a long anger tantrum, Harry went to his room to pack his closest belongings. In a fit of mischief, he sneaked over to his parents' room and grabbed his father's invisibility cloak. Before leaving, he also went back to the Potter library and quickly ran his hand across every books in it. Unnoticed by others, a trail of runes followed his hands and seeped into his head. As the boy finished his task, he opened his eyes. In the dim light of the library's corner, a pair of blue eyes shone with magic.

* * *

**End of chapter! It's been a very long time, so please tell me if there's any inconsistencies in characterization, etc. The runes are not mine, they're a language from another fandom. Please R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Unknown

**Umm, yeah, here's the next chapter :) We're slowly diving into the crossover stuff, see if you can spot the three references here to anime ahaha...I totally forgot about the chapter title thing, in fact I didn't get to the scene that the former title was supposed to be about so I had to make some changes...**

**Happy Reading!**

**Word count: 1,060**

_In a vast, ancient library, looking out into a snow covered land of white, stood a man with long black hair the color of ebony. He wore a cloak lined with fur, covered with swirls that seemed to be a reflection of the wind outside. His eyes were dark, slightly clouded, but gentle. As he touched the open book in his hands, words like runes sprung out to him and sank into the glow of his palm. Serenely, he said:_

_"It seems like you've already memorized the spells in these books. You've ended up learning most of the magic writings in the castle."_

_"...Yes" a young voice hesitantly replied. The sound was morose, clear, but disappointed._

_"What's wrong?" The man's calming voice asked. "If there's anything you're worried about, I'd like you tell me, alright?"_

_There was a slight pause while the man continued to smile reassuringly at him._

_"... It's just that," the same young boy said. "... However much I try, I cannot learn them. Restoration, healing magic...All I can memorize is attack magic... Only things that hurt people..."_

_"Try smiling," the tall man's smile widened. "Smile."_

_"Eh?" The boy sounded surprised. There was a short pause again. The image of a bright smiling face flashed past. The boy's face looked familiar..._

_"You were able to use it, the magic." The man noted. "With your smile, my heart was healed enough. This is also magic."_

_There was a glimpse of wide blue eyes filled with wonder before the man pulled him closer into a hug and the image dissolved into whiteness._

* * *

"Ah!" Harry sat up in a hurry, his dark hair a mess of tangles, forming a bird nest over his skull. His breaths came out in short bursts. Eyes wide, he clutched a hand to his chest, his mind whirring as an aftermath of another strange dream. Those dreams occurred more and more often as he grew older, despite what Dumbledore had told his parents about distancing from magic might help with quelling the nightmares. But this time, it wasn't too bad. The dream turned out positive in the end, and there were no death. The vague memory of a smile soothed something inside him and made him feel happy as well. Maybe he should try to smile more too, if it was such an effective magic. Maybe smiling will make him feel less lonely in this cold, unwelcoming house in the Muggle World.

A year had passed since Harry last saw his parents. Granted, they wrote letters every few weeks or months, but it wasn't the same. The Dursleys were very different from the quirky family life Harry was used to. Everyday was a routine that the family believed was normal, but to Harry, who had spent six years with his magical family, this bland routine with no surprise, no excitement, was a complete bore. It went against all he had believed was normal in a regular family household!

School was slightly more interesting than life with his aunt's family. Everyday, he learned new muggle concepts that he hadn't known before from the wizarding texts and slowly gained a new outlook at life, with more common sense than most wizards, which, frankly speaking, wasn't all that much actually. On the downside, Dudley had taken to tease him, shove him about, and spread rumors about him. Fortunately, Harry had gotten nimbler and quicker at evading the fat boy's attacks and always managed to run away from the gang whenever the group of boys chased after him with rocks and sticks. This, however, caused a few accidents that got him in terrible trouble. Just the week before, the principal had called him down to the office to inquire about why he was on the roof. Harry theorized it was probably accidental magic, but he could not tell the principal that. Therefore, the principal sighed in exhaustion and called over the Dursley's who taught him a "lesson" on not using magic.

Harry was not going to live for another year in this house. He would not let the toxic environment here drain his personality and magic!

Luck came to him one summer, when he was 7 years old. Vernon Dursley had gotten a raise in salary and the whole Dursley family were preparing to go on a trip to Japan during the summer vacations. Why Japan? Well, Dudley had recently became interested in Japanese animated TV shows called "anime" and was adamant in visiting the source of his entertainment. Moreover, the company Grunnings had just made a business deal with the Ootori family in Japan, so Vernon Dursley wanted to show off his family to one of the most renowned family in Japan. The Dursleys were hesitant in bringing Harry with them, but out of fear that "his kind" would visit them during the summer, they brought him over as well, with a bare minimum supply of clothes and necessities. Without a single note left behind, the group of four left for a two-month trip in a foreign country, where Harry's life would be forever changed.

* * *

Japan was an overwhelming place. Crowds of people storm the streets in a hurry as soon as the lights turn green. Advertisements of the latest movies show up on brightly lit screens hung on the tall skyscrapers. Harry's head swiveled, unable to keep track of all he wanted to see. The older Dursley's shuffled along, wrinkling their nose at the "plebeian foreigners" while Harry's cousin dragged them along into shops filled with figurines. Dudley's chubby body clumsily waddled about, bumping into strangers, once ramming full weight into a pair of boy and girl who had been enthusiastically talking about some newly released anime. Harry himself tripped over a McDonald's employee who had been bemoaning about the state of his wrecked bike. Tokyo was a busy place, and it would take some time to get used to it, hopefully before the end of his two month-long vacation.

Either way, it was a good escape from the stale environment that he had lived in for the past year. Even though he was still in the Muggle World, there was something at the edge of his senses, something telling him that Japan was not as mundane as the Dursley believed, and that it had its own bits of magic, its own sparks full of hidden mysteries.


	5. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

**Hey~**

**It's been a while...**

**I'm back... ish. I was participating in this year's Camp Nanowrimo and suddenly had the inspiration to write another chapter for this fic! I'm kind of dying under the amount of exams we have this month though. This chapter is pretty long by my standards and it has a few fandom references, mostly anime ones! Try to guess some if you know them!**

**I'm breaking the color reference titles but I'm keeping the titles short.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Word count: 2933**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lost and Found

He really hadn't planned on getting lost twice already within the first few weeks. He was in enough trouble with the Dursley's, after he had gotten too close to a blond boy and almost gotten hit in the face for it on the third day they were in Japan. The Dursley's did not seem to like Japan very much, complaining about the portions of food, the language, the people, anything they could think of. Harry, on the other hand, found Japan interesting so, while getting lost in the crowd had been a scary experience for him, he also took it as an opportunity to explore the city of Tokyo by himself. Surprisingly, no one had kidnapped him yet. This might be because he had found some eccentric characters to follow around.

The first time he had gotten separated from the Dursley's, he was hooked with the art of people-watching, as a couple strode by the road, arms full of little gadgets. They spoke funny, in an exaggerated way, and persisted to do so even after meeting other pedestrians. It was ridiculous. In fact, the clothes they wore were completely inappropriate for modern Japan, but it was amusing for Harry. So, out of curiosity, he followed them down the road, into a store, where they picked up a few other gadgets, then into the streets again. By then, the couple seemed to have noticed him. They asked him his name and that was when he remembered the lesson his parents had taught him long ago about not following strangers. Well, it was too late for that, but maybe he could still protect himself by not telling them his real name.

"Yuui!" He smiled brightly, remembering that dream he had more than a year ago. It was the first name that popped into his mind. "My name is Yuui Potter! Who are you?"

The couple exchanged a look before suddenly leaned in very close to him.

"Well, well, this lad does look like a Yuui right, Miria?" The man declared after humming for a while.

"That's right, Isaac!" The woman, Miria, replied enthusiastically. "He totally looks like a Yuui! He could be the Yuui-est of the Yuui's!" With that, she pulled Harry's cheek and smiled at him with wide eyes.

Harry felt somewhat guilty for lying about his name, but something about the name felt right to him. The man bent down and asked:

"So what are you doing here, young Yuui? Are you here for the festival?"

"The festival?" Harry parroted, confused. The Dursley never mentioned a festival.

"Exactly what I said!" The man spun around once and offered him a hand. The woman also held out her hand. Harry took hold of both their hands and had to jog lightly to keep up with their fast pace.

"They say that there's a festival coming up tonight and tons of people would be coming!" Isaac started.

"Rich people, poor people, skinny people, fat people, old people, young people, humans, non humans, everyone can attend!" Miria continued in a bubbly voice.

"There will be food stands!"

"Games!"

"Mascots!"

"Animals!"

"Music!"

"Dances!"

"Songs!"

"And don't forget…"

"The fireworks!" The couple chorused.

"Some of our friends would be there too, so would you like to join us, young man?" Isaac asked Harry.

Harry spluttered, but his eyes were lit with a sparkling excitement that hadn't seen the day since he left Potter Manor.

"Wait," Miria interrupted. "What about the permission of his parents?" Harry's mood plummeted.

"Ah, but Miria," Isaac clucked his tongue. "This is just a night out! Yuui will be completely safe with us! We would enjoy ourselves tonight and return Yuui home before midnight. There's no need to worry, this lad here will be safe with us."

"It'll be like a sleepover!"

He didn't know why, but seeing the two, so certain of his safety, really reassured him.

They skipped together to the nearest park, Harry with the widest grin he's ever had on his face. Smiling was truly one hell of a medicine. Watching the birds fluttering about the tree branches, a slight wind cooling his head, the grass soft beneath his sandals brushing lightly against his feet, Harry wondered if the world had ever seemed so bright. For some odd reason, a few tears trickled down his face and he felt the urge to capture this beautiful moment forever. The couple noticed his expression and it must've seemed worrying to them because they immediately stopped and crowded him.

"Are you alright, young Yuui?" Isaac asked.

"Why are you crying?" Miria added.

"I'm not crying!" Harry denied, rubbing his eyes. "I'm not!"

"It's alright to cry, young man," Isaac reassured him. "Real men cry all the time!"

"We'll be here by you when you need us! Is that right, Isaac?"

"Well said Miria! Yes, don't worry about us abandoning you! You are our friend!"

"Our friend!"

"So you can smile and depend on us!"

"Smile! You can trust us!"

Harry let out a small laugh and curled his hands around Isaac and Miria's hands once more.

"Right!" he agreed happily.

They continued their stroll in the charming park, thoughts of Dursley's flying out of Harry's mind.

* * *

That was the first time he got lost. It ended up being one of the best day of his life. There was a certain charm in being led around at the night festival. When he got back to the hotel though, the Dursley's were not happy at all. They confined him in his room for the entirety of the next day, during which Harry remembered he never asked for the couple's contact number. He resolved in creating a way for his future acquaintances and friends to contact him through, other than the traditional owl post because he knew the couple, while bizarre, were still surely a pair of Muggles.

The day passed with less boredom than he expected because he had discovered how to control some of his accidental magic. If he willed it enough, he could heal some small cuts and change his appearance. However, he had only started experimenting, so he didn't know if it would work past growing his hair longer. By the time the Dursley's returned, he could also form a weak, but visible shield around the room.

If the Dursley's had treated him better the past year, Harry would have felt more sympathy for them the second time he got lost. They didn't seem to care about him though, so he didn't try to find them either. Besides, even if he got separated from them, he still knew the general way back to the hotel.

The second time he got lost was less scary compared to the first time, because it was almost two weeks into the vacation and Harry had picked up on some rudimentary Japanese words. So when he realized that the Dursley's were nowhere to be found and that he had ended up in some alley, he wandered back out to the nearest fast food restaurant to ask for directions. He found that young employees there were more likely to know some English. Coming up behind an employee, he tapped the man on the hip, unable to reach his shoulder. The man startled a bit before spinning back to face him.

"Who are- Oh, ah… welcome to McDonald's! What would you like to order today little boy?" he changed tone quickly when he saw Harry.

"Some directions, please" Harry answered with a smile.

"Ah…" the man seemed to have noted Harry's foreign accent. "To where? Are you lost?"

"Mhmm!"

"Oh, um… do you know where your parents are?"

"Probably in England, why?"

"That's far… right?" The man trailed off.

"You don't know where England is?" Harry was shocked.

"I was from somewhere a bit removed from here…" The man suddenly looked very awkward.

"Are you a person from another world?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Wait! What-"

"I read it in a book!"

"Ah, a manga or a light novel then…" The employer coughed. "Wait here." He went past the doors to the backrooms. A moment later, he was back, in casual clothing. "Here, I'll bring you home."

They left the store in a light stroll. Harry was amused to see the employer, whose name he'd learned to be Maou, fawn over his bike before carefully lifting Harry to seat him at the back of the bike. He clung tightly to the back of Maou's shirt and they were off at breakneck speed towards where Harry assumed was the nearest police station.

They arrived soon and Harry waited anxiously for the Dursley's to find him and yell at him again. Maou noticed this and squeezed his hand in reassurance. He then gave him a card with a number on it.

"If you need help, contact this number and ask for Maou-san, alright? This will connect you to a friend of mine."

Harry nodded and took the note, immediately committing the number to his memory. He had found during his year with the Dursley's that other than the moments where his memory completely failed him, his memory was actually quite good. When he fell asleep, he sometimes found himself in a large room filled with books which he would occasionally amuse himself by organizing them and placing them in different corners of the room. He later figured out that those books were actually his memories. One time, he followed a wisp of blue in the room to a locked door away from the biggest pile of books. He assumed behind it lied his traumatic memories such as that of the Halloween night when Voldemort came to kill his twin and himself, a memory that he had yet found in the mound of books he flipped through regularly.

Numbers such as the phone number he had just been given were carefully placed in a separate book, a large, elaborate volume filled with thick sheets of parchment paper, only one or two front pages filled. His normal memories of each year seemed to reside inside agendas of different colors, placed on low shelves that followed the growth of his height. He kept memories of his dreams in a special series of books, also organized by years, all different shades of blue. He was almost on his seventh book. He found the dreams very interesting, so while some of them were rather scary and impossible to believe, he still came back often to leaf through the books, to remember how he had felt when he first dreamed of a specific scene.

A hand came to rest lightly on his shoulder. Looking up, Avada Kedavra green eyes met a pair of wide, red eyes.

"Hey, you'll be fine, kiddo," Maou smiled.

Harry smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. A mob of blond hair caught his eye and he spun around to see the Dursley family approach in a hurry. His uncle's face dark in fury. Harry froze and shrunk back slightly.

Maou frowned at that and took a step forward as though he was about to attack the larger man. His uncle stomped right over to them.

"Well, thank you for keeping a leash on the boy!" He leaned over to grab Harry's arm. Maou blocked the way with an arm.

"No problem, but I think Harry can walk by himself, right?"

Harry nodded hesitantly. Maou crouched down, facing him.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Remember the number, kiddo." With that, Harry made his way to the Dursley's, dreading another punishment, but his mind already coming up with plans for next time. When he really focused on something, rarely anything could stop him. He waved back to Maou for a second with a grin before his uncle slapped his hand down. He kept grinning, undeterred.

From what he saw a few days ago on the streets... he could take advantage of Japan's technology advancements…

* * *

The third and last time he got "lost" during the Dursley's vacation in Japan was on his seventh birthday. The Dursley's had forgotten Harry's birthday, having gone an hour ago to visit the Tokyo Tower. They had left behind some snacks and a very small sum of cash. With nothing to do, Harry quietly exited the room half an hour later, chewing on a pocky stick, taking the money with him.

This time, he got lost on purpose. He wandered off in a random direction and kept walking straight that way. He hopped on a nearby fence, balancing himself neatly on its low bars and skipped forward adding a few spins in between. He had always been a bit daring with some acrobatics, as long as he had magic to protect him from being too injured if he fell.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven~" He counted the posts under his breath.

"Hello young man, may I join you on this endeavour to achieve an excellent balance?" A calm, but squeaky voice suddenly inquired behind him.

"Woah!" Harry slipped and tumbled down the fence.

"Ah, it seemed I have startled you. I apologize," the same voice added immediately.

"Uh," Harry looked up to see a short figure dressed in red standing without a waver on the fence he was on. "Wait," he squinted. "A baby?!"

"My name is Fong," the very short figure introduced themselves, a black braid bobbing behind them. "It is nice to meet you."

"Ah um… I'm Ha-Yuui Potter! It's nice to meet you too!" Harry replied hastily, correcting himself at the last minute. He stood up, taking a better look of the toddler. He wondered if the boy's parents were nearby. Something felt off about him though, he didn't seem like a normal toddler, especially if he could stand without swaying on a fence like that.

"My parents aren't here," Fong suddenly answered Harry's inner pondering. "You are very perceptive. I am not a normal child. I do not think you are one either."

"Eh?"

"Your aura seems… too large to be one of a child who has yet reached the age of ten."

Harry wondered what was that aura Fong mentioned and thought of breaking the Statute of Secrecy to reassure the other boy that it was only his heritage as a wizard that had most likely made his "aura" different from those of normal Muggles.

Fong took his hesitation to the question as a confirmation that he was not a normal child either. He bowed respectfully.

"I shall not trouble you any further. It was a pleasure meeting you, Yuui. I am sure we will meet again in the future." Harry blinked in surprise. Fong leaped off the fence and vanished.

"Huh, what a curious guy," Harry mumbled, wondering what exactly occurred between them a minute ago. That last thing Fong said… he also had the feeling that this would not be his last encounter with strange toddlers.

* * *

Getting back to the hotel was an instinctual thing. With one last twirl, Harry let himself be guided by the fence back to the hotel. He had gotten lost on the way back because he took the wrong turn at a few intersections, but a nice man wearing a long coat and his two sons had helped him find his way using a few pointed questions about the landmarks Harry barely payed attention to when he left the hotel. A few twists and turns later, he said goodbye to the twins and exchanged phone numbers with the nice old man, who seemed slightly worried that Harry was outside at this time, alone. Harry tried his best to reassure him he was safe, but the man didn't seem relaxed until Harry had entered the hotel. With one last wave, he turned and rode the elevator up to the fifth floor of the hotel.

The way up made him a bit uneasy as it always did. Harry wouldn't say he had a fear of heights. In fact, he liked leaping up and settling down on a high ledge. However, high places had always made something in him twinge, perhaps in apprehension, and a phantom pain would appear as though he had already experienced crashing down from up high. Harry usually managed to ignore that uncomfortable feeling, but being alone in a high place still pained him enough to take the bed away from the window or even sleep on the carpeted floor of the hotel. He whistled to keep his mind off of it.

As he approached the hotel room, he realized with a sinking heart that he had no hotel key in possession. Forced to go downstairs again, he sighed in relief and thanked himself for being able to act like a fragile, teary child convincingly enough for the foyer lady to take the master key and let him inside the room. Harry immediately flopped down on the bed he shared with Dudley. The energy used to skip around all the day finally left him and he felt sore all over, especially with his legs. He turned and curled up, slowly falling asleep, hoping that the Dursley's won't come back soon.

Little did he know that when he woke up the next day, his life would see a monumental change once again.

* * *

**Please Read and Review :) Especially if you got the cameos in here! There will be more and more cross-over fandoms added on as the story continues.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final exams in two hours guess what I'm doing** **This is slowly moving more and more towards crossover territory so beware!**

**Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews!**

**Word count: 1948**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry Potter woke up, seven-year-old, feeling something off about the hotel room he was in. He didn't pay much attention to it last night, but now that he thought about it, the room was quite empty. Emptier than he'd expected from the Dursley's. In fact, there was no hints of the Dursley's even returning to the hotel room. The pillows had no dip in them, the adjacent bed was still well made, there was a distinct lack of wrappers and crumbs from Dudley's usual snacks on the floor. From these abnormal details, Harry realized that the Dursley family probably never came back for him.

_Bang!_

He flipped out of the bed and ran to the closet, swinging it open with a loud sound. Nothing. Not a single article of clothing left. He looked below the desk. No suitcases, not even his own.

He felt the panic rise in him. True he'd gone missing a few times, true the Dursley's were rather neglectful at times, but he couldn't have just been ...left here, could he? Was he abandoned here in a completely foreign country, not quite fluent with the language yet, barely knowing anybody other than those few scattered acquaintances he's made in the past month? Was this what marked the beginning of his seventh year in this world? _Take a deep breath, deep breath, smile._

Harry inhaled and exhaled slowly in a fruitless attempt to calm himself down. He couldn't believe this had just happened. A sense of horror was spreading through his body, amplifying the feeling of panic that had frozen him before the door of the hotel room. He couldn't stay here either, not without someone paying for him. He distantly recalled the man he met a week or two ago, giving him his phone number in case he needed help, but didn't call him. He would be too much of a bother and he didn't trust the man that much yet. He had to find some other place to live. Maybe the orphanage? He frowned at the thought of living with a crowd of other petty children. No. He had to live on his own? At age seven?

He hesitated, that won't be wise. He would last a few days before being kidnapped by strangers off the streets. If he used magic to help himself, it would become even more dangerous for him. He needed somewhere he could relatively fit in, somewhere no one will think twice of a child wandering alone in the streets, somewhere a few strange events won't faze the passersby. First, he had to get out of the hotel before the staff saw him and called other adults… social people? Social officers? Something like that. Harry gathered whatever he could still find of his belongings, packed them inside a bag, and went downstairs.

There was a park he had discovered the day before. It was a few blocks away from the hotel and was relatively remote, the trees and wooden structures providing some shelter in case of rain and not many other kids there to bother him. He had passed by it when he was lost the other day. The old man and the twins who looked no older than three year old seemed to have been just walking back from the park, but he did not recall seeing anyone else nearby. It would be a good location for him to hide for awhile and panic quietly by himself until he felt calm enough to chose his next steps. With that idea in mind, he wandered in the general direction of the park.

When the first trees came into view, Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, yelping when it smacked hard against the small of this back, and rushed to what he saw as "safety". He crawled under a slide and curled up in the shade, his bag crumpled beside him. For a long time, loud wheezing was all he could hear. As the noise abated, the chirping of birds renewed from the trees and the light wind made the sand on the ground drift and fly about. Harry wrinkled his nose and squeezed his eyes shut to protect them from the little particles. He thought how convenient it would be to have glasses to protect his eyes and resolved to get a pair once he got bigger and had more money than the mere a hundred yen and a five dollar bill. He couldn't survive the rest of the week off of that little amount of money.

He froze when a pair of feet stopped in front of him. Looking up, he saw a man who looks a lot younger than his parents, but older than most of the Weasley children. The man crouched down before Harry who then distinguished a teal scarf under a few stray black hair and a pair of rather bright blue eyes, almost unnaturally blue. Then again, he couldn't judge. Harry's own eyes were unnatural-looking as well and had a shiny gleam to it that reminded the others of a magical spell. The man frowned at him for a brief moment before brightening up, his mouth widening into a grin.

"Yato Delivery God Service! 5 Yen for one task! How can I help you, little boy?" he declared loudly, adding a small spin to his words. Harry stared at him dubiously. The sparkles that appeared out of nowhere did not help give the man credibility. He was reminded of that one time when his mother told him not to follow smiling strangers offering candy. Was this the new way of scamming little kids like himself?

"Uh…" Harry mumbled. "Can you bring me a lot of money?" Yato, if that was even his name, stared at him, his smile freezing slightly.

They stared at each other in silence. A light breeze whistled past, carrying a few stray leaves into Harry's messy dark hair. Yato finally spoke.

"Isn't that… a bit… too simple?" He laughed awkwardly. "How about something more concrete like 'get me an elephant' or something?"

"Do you want to get me an elephant?"

"Erm…" Yato trailed off. "Maybe that's not that smart of an idea?"

"Exactly!" Harry nodded, become more agitated. "So I just thought that getting more money could help with my current lodging, which would give me somewhere safe to stay for awhile! Then I can think about food and stuff!"

Yato grimaced. "Ah, sorry, Yato service offers any service other than providing wealth through money. You see, ah…" he stopped at that, wincing. Harry could already infer.

"Basically, you're broke," he finished in a deadpan. Yato curled up in a ball and started drawing circles on the ground. His entire body seemed to have turned gray.

"So young, but so blunt! Ah, life, why are you so cruel!" he whined. Harry eyed him with a raised eyebrow. After a few more minutes of that, he sighed, feeling at least twenty years older, and pulled out a few coins from his pockets. He approached Yato and poked him. There was no response. Looking uncharacteristically exasperated, Harry took one of the man's hands and placed a coin in his palm.

"There," he announced. "You have money now! Can you bring me somewhere relatively safe, where I can make friends as I am right now without others being suspicious?"

Yato brightened up. "Not yet but we can go search for one! Come on, let's go, I'll keep you safe!" He grabbed a startled Harry's hand and dragged him off into the streets.

Both of them had black hair and exotic colored eyes compared to the average Japanese person, so anyone who spot them would assume they were related. In any case, Yato assured Harry that anyone he helped or met would forget about him soon after the task was over anyway. Worried, Harry immediately placed another coin in Yato's hand.

"I wish I would not forget you, and will remember you! Even in the future!" he exclaimed solemnly.

Yato laughed, but there was sadness in his tone, and said, "I'll do my best, but this has always happened. You'll probably forget too, despite what you're saying now." Harry frowned.

"But this is a wish! And you said you offered any service!"

"One cannot refuse the way life works kid."

"I'm not _refusing it_, I'm _adapting_!" Harry insisted, fidgeting closer to Yato.

They passed a few people in the streets with Yato not getting anything useful. As they neared a mall, they saw a group of people taking a break by their car, which stood in its rickety way by the road, the sides slightly rusty. Harry and Yato passed closer to them, both trying to look inconspicuous, in vain. The people saw them lurking around suspiciously and immediately called them over. They both sprung up and shuffled over, sheepishly.

Yato cleared his throat when they got to the periphery of the group.

"So… my little brother and I were looking for a place to settle down a bit. Do you know anywhere the law won't question too much if a pair of siblings without any parents was left to wander and live alone in the city?" The group of people, clearly not completely on the right side of the law either, peered at them curiously. The people conversed between each other before giving them a thumbs up. A girl spoke with a heavy accent,

"Ikebukuro is a place for anyone! I heard there was even a headless black rider there!"

"Wow really?" Harry was intrigued. "How scary! But also, that's soooo cool! Do you know where to find him? That Black Rider?"

"I heard they rode at night on the highway, but those are just rumors… maybe you can try to intercept him along the way?" One of the people suggested.

"That's so terrifying!" Another girl shivered.

"Let's go try it!" A red-headed boy cheered to the consternation of the other people.

The group winked at them before getting back into the car, driving away at a fast speed. Yato and Harry watched them go. Yato turned to him.

"Would you want to try Ikebukuro?" he asked, looking like an excited kid himself.

"Yes!" While it was very terrifying, this was also the perfect opportunity to explore more of Japan and make some new friends. Yato laughed.

"I'll go with you first. I haven't been there for a while and you're just a kid… Where is it, ah that round package." He pulled out something out of the bag he was suddenly holding. Harry watched him dig around some more with an impassive face as he was used to such sudden apparitions. Magic had its uses after all, especially the Magyk around the Potter Manor he lived in as a child.

They huddled around the package. Yato pulled out a small knife and cut it open. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as many bundles of coupons and tickets were revealed within the wrappings. Yato looked a bit sheepish. "Ah, an old friend provided me some means for transportation. He knows I'm kinda broke and these expire by the end of the year, so... would you like to use a ticket?"

Harry leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he repeatedly chanted. Yato hugged him back embarrassingly. They stayed in that position for a couple more minutes before Harry relaxed his grips on the man and Yato hopped back a step.

"So kid, you ready to leave?"

"Ready when you are!" Harry answered with a large grin on his face.

Laughing happily, they skipped together towards the bus station as sparks of blue magic surround them, unnoticed.

* * *

**Please Read and Review :)**


End file.
